


Malfoys are literal creatures

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Community: hd100, Interrogation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Draco is a little shit.





	Malfoys are literal creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://hd100.livejournal.com/259268.html#cutid1
> 
> Prompt: bare

Prisoner-On-Probation Malfoy should have been ready and waiting for his interview, but _oh_   _no!_   Malfoy was too bloody good for punctuality and common courtesy.  
  
Auror Potter was seething with ill-concealed temper when the house-elf allowed him into the manor some twenty minutes later.  
  
“Where is he?” he growled.  
  
The answering squeak about bathing and suitable attire sent him stomping upstairs to find his quarry.  
  
He found Malfoy reclining on his bed, his hair still damp from the bath. Oh – and naked.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
Malfoy smirked. “Your owl said you wanted me completely laid bare in this interview … here I am!”


End file.
